This invention is related to food product display devices for display cases. More particularly, this invention is related to a ka-bob meat display device for a refrigerated meat display case.
In prior art numerous types of meat display devices are known, however, they primarily consist of trays some of which have supports therein and some of which do not to receive and display slices or large chunks of meat. No device is known in the prior art specifically for displaying ka-bobs in a meat display case or displaying them for other purposes. In many butcher shops ka-bobs are displayed by merely laying the skewers on their side in a tray after they have been loaded with meat and other items, such as onions, pickles, tomatoes, etc. Becuase the separate chunks of meat on these devices touch one another they tend to discolor rather rapidly when placed on display. Trays are known in the art which function solely to support a ka-bob skewer for flaming and serving of the item at a meal. While these devices will support a loaded skewer they only support one or maybe two, therefore they are not well suited for use in a butcher shop display.